coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9601 (31st October 2018)
Plot Tracy confesses to sabotaging Michelle's car in order to get Abi the sack. She swears she never meant to harm anyone. Carla rushes the factory staff to finish Sinead's designs and meet the competition deadline. Peter kills a call from "Nige". Steve doesn't want Tracy to turn herself in as she'd go to prison. Tracy is genuinely sorry for the trouble she's caused Abi and disappears with the laptop while Steve is in another room. DS MacKinnon visits Ali, Michelle and Robert with news of a development. The Rovers Halloween party gets underway. Liz and Gemma, as a witch and Snow White, are the only ones dressed up. Liz thinks Jenny set them up to fail by arranging the party at the last minute and then swanning off. Steve catches Tracy outside the police station, about to confess. He proves his love for her by smashing the laptop. The police decide not to charge Abi due to a lack of evidence. An exhausted Sinead returns home after chemo. Daniel is livid when Kirk approaches them dressed as the Grim Reaper. Chesney offers to do anything he can for Sinead and breaks down when he learns how advanced her cancer is. MacKinnon informs Ali, Michelle and Robert that there's no evidence the car was tampered with deliberately. Michelle celebrates. Sinead researches the effects of chemo on unborn babies on the internet. Carla and Liz join forces, getting the factory staff to help raise money for Sinead at the Rovers. Jenny returns to a buzzing pub. Tracy hasn't let Steve off the hook and demands he employ Abi on the switchboard at Street Cars. Abi refuses the charity. Peter arranges a meeting with Nige. Tracy tells Steve that she and Amy are moving back into No.1. The hospital calls Sinead to arrange her next appointment. Sinead refuses the date they offer her and says she'll get back to them. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Sinead's room *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Guilty over Michelle's sabotaged car, Tracy heads to the police station; Liz and Carla get the factory staff involved in the pub's Halloween-themed charity night, and Sinead tells the hospital she can't make her next appointment, but doesn't inform Daniel. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,357,310 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes